Unexpected Encounters
by ResentTheStatusQuo
Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves in a compromising position, But how did it come to happen? Hell even Harry doesnt know the answer to that! Summary   Fail.


So try and tell me two weeks ago that I'd be straddling Draco Malfoy, naked, and ready to have sex with him. There are multiple ways that could go, I could punch you, laugh in your face, or just walk away horrified at the very thought of it. Yet here I lay, him underneath me simply begging for what's about to happen. Now I know what you're all thinking, that I loathe this asshole and that I've been imperiused, but oddly enough. I haven't been, see after Hogwarts and the second wizarding war ended. Draco and I were at the Auror Academy together. We didn't exactly bond per-say, but he is now my partner for both paperwork in the offices and missions out in the field. We are now, surprisingly enough something close to friends. We have monthly dinners with our wives, and we get on fairly well. But I still never thought I'd be caught dead in the position I'm in now, somehow though things never seem to go the way I want them too.

Not that I'm complaining, I haven't necessarily had sex in months, after returning home from the Academy I began work immediately, and I never seem to have time for a healthy sexual relationship with Ginny. I can't help but feel slightly strange being this close in such a way with Draco though. Hell I didn't even know I had sexual feelings for him, I've been proven wrong once again. I'm not sure how I got here though; it just started out as a normal day in the office. Paperwork, coffee break, and an after work beer with him. But now were lying together in his bed while Astoria is away on business.

His tongue traced a line from my collarbone to my earlobe, as his bit and licked, I couldn't help the shudder and moan that escaped me. I turned my face into his and kissed him hard and rough, rutting my hips down into his I felt my heart begin to race again, a feeling I had missed for far to long. The warmth beginning to coil in my stomach, and the rush in my head. I looked at him and asked a silent 'are you sure?' with my eyes, he nodded once and I reached to the bedside table to grab the small bottle of lubrication sitting atop it. I slicked up three of my fingers, and kissed him softly as I circled my finger around his entrance. I dipped in the tip and felt him tense immediately I held my finger for a moment, wanting him to get used to the intrusion. He nodded stiffly and I pressed in further, crooking my finger slightly as I did, I paused and he managed to stutter out a beg for more. I slipped my finger out until just the tip was in and I pressed my index finger in along with my middle, I pushed them in and scissored and crooked searching for the nub of pleasure to dull the pain. He let out a rather loud cry, and I knew I had found it.

He begged and pleaded that he was ready, so I hastily removed my fingers, and rolled on a condom. I slicked my painfully hard cock and placed myself outside his entrance, slowly pushing the tip in he clenched and seized up in pain. I whispered encouraging words in his ear and he relaxed under the lazy strokes I was giving his cock, I pushed in slowly, resisting the urge to just thrust hard into this tight heat. 'More' he breathed; I pushed into the hilt of my dick and steadied myself, waiting for him to give me the okay. A few minutes later he moaned and said 'Now, please move now, ohmygodHarryyes'. Never in all my life had anyone had such pleasure in their voice over my cock.

I pulled out and thrust back in hard, twisting my position to hit his prostate at ever thrust. He screamed and yelled for more. 'Harder, faster, more, Harry yes my god.' I moaned his name and quickened my pace, the tight warmth surrounding my dick was so extremely pleasurable I knew this wouldn't last long. 'C-lose Draco, so so close.' I reached down and began pumping his cock to match my thrusts, he cried in ecstasy as he came hard on both of out chests and his stomach. He clenched around me and it was to much to take, I came inside of him. The most intense orgasm of my life, and Draco Malfoy was the one to cause it. Now I'm not one to pray, but at that moment I was praying that this would happen again.

Sometimes, things you don't expect can work out for the better. Tonight was proof of that. We curled into each other and fell into sound sleeps. Not caring about what would come next. All that mattered was each other.

_A/N; First Drarry Story! I hope you liked it! If you did… review? You don't have to though. Thanks for reading! –Lizz._


End file.
